Songs From The Heart
by WeLiveForTheMoment
Summary: One Shots, which are based off of songs and the Hunger Games. The heart tells the story of many emotions which we cannot bring to the surface and the only way to do that is by song. No actual singing as of yet.


Dont_ own any of the Hunger Games even though I wish I did :D and I dont own any of the characters. _

_This story is based of the song Grenade by Bruno Mars. Its awesome if someone out there hasn't herd of it before. So I hope you enjoy :D thank you._

* * *

**Grenade.**

_One Shots._

* * *

**Watching.**

**PEETA POV**

I sat there looking out my bedroom window into my favourite orange, sunset orange. The winter chill set upon district 12 for a couple of weeks now but to me it's welcoming, to help my swollen heart to help the pain I'm in. I wipe at the frost on the window which is forming from my warm breath being so close. In the corner of my eye I see a figure step into my view from my neighbours window, her figure is the only thing that holds my attention. She's in the kitchen, banging and mixing something on the bench. I poured my heart out to her in front of the whole of Panam, and what she did, she welcomed it then through it into the trash. She took every kiss, every longing of my being, but never gave. When I first kissed her I knew there was something off, I should have known, I could never of understood what it was that gave me that impression except I knew it now, she does it in front of the cameras, she has her eyes wide open.

I professed in front of millions of people in the crowd and on public TV that I loved her, I gave her my entire being, But all I ever wanted was for her to love me back and that's all I'm asking, but she doesn't understand that in this world that you need love to survive, it's not enough to just look after everyone, you need to also be looked after. I brush my fingers against the window again, wanting her to see the effect she has on people. The one where she is so selfless, so independent and so determined that anyone who is around her looks up to her.

I would do anything for her if it means she's happy. I thought I had done enough to team up with the careers in the games to help her be saved and find a way to get home to prim. I led them astray of her trail, I lied to them so many times and in the end I paid for it. I looked down at my prosthetic leg that I'm still not really used too, when I walk it bangs and clicks through the fluid movements of my other limbs, yet it doesn't really complement me at all, even if a little is showing out at public people stair, people whisper, its hard even my mother thinks of me as if I shouldn't of lived because of all the stares I'm getting. I hear multiple swear words stream from a womanly voice. I quickly stand up to see if she needs any help, yet my assumptions are totally wrong. I now see two figures one of my beloved and one of no other Gale Hawthorne, pressed up against her in a kiss.

_*****REMEMBERING*****_

Remembering one evening when I was walking back home from the bakery through the ally way in the side of the town, Katniss showed me it when all the paparazzi was chasing us when we got back, it was the only way to stay hidden. I suddenly got pushed into the side of the building.

"Stay away from her Mellark, she doesn't want you" Gales voice rung into my ear. I pushed Gale away not wanting anything to do with him tonight. Gale thought otherwise. My head was slammed into the building again but with much more force than I anticipated for. I finally looked up into his eyes, pure hatred poured out of them, the only other time I've seen that look was when he saw us kissing in front of the cameras, when we stepped off the train.

I inhale "Look gale, I know that but my heart say something different, I cannot help the way I feel for her. When I look at her my heart swells with happiness and longing. Even after she has blown me off, I still love her. It cannot be helped. It will only be her for me Gale. I guess you'll have to live with that. Once you're done screwing her around like always I will always be in the shadows to pick her up, I will always be there to help her. No matter what Gale in the end she will come to me, whether it be now or in 50 years' time, I will always be waiting for her." I step back, colliding with the wall again, yet this time it was my doing. I needed to look at him the full him. Bad mistake, one swing was all it took to shake me off my prosthetic leg and onto the coal dust floor with the haunting expression expressed from Gale. One punch after another, I took, I took for her knowing that Gale had to get his anger of me out of his system and I know that in the long run I'd rather be hit than Katniss. I bleed for hours after the bashing I received from Gale. I limped towards Haymitch's house, I couldn't stand if Prim or Katniss saw me like this. Knocking on Haymitch's door for what seemed like hours, he looked at me once and brought me inside. Sat me on the couch and brought me some bandages and by the looks of it the last of his alcohol.

"Boy, you'd better drink this" he point to the bottle of liquor in his hand. "It helps, with the pain" His eyes directed towards the door, a soft knock were audible to our ears. I grabbed the bottle out of Haymitch's hand before he had time to take it to the door with him.

"Wheres Peeta?" the girls voice rung with worry.

"Sweetheart, you truly don't deserve having someone like him" Haymitch's voice echoed through the house.

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Ooh, you never do the same_  
_No, no, no, no_

I brought the bottle to my lips to forget the pain I will forever be in.

* * *

_Thank you and I hoped you enjoy it, if you did REVIEW :D I LOVE REVIEWS, if you have any songs i could write about that would be fantastic as well._


End file.
